Peanut Butter Twist
by Pumpkins Queen
Summary: a version of the part of the series where Charlie gives Claire the jar of peanut butter, but tells her he ate it before he knew she wanted some.


**Charlie was just giving Claire the peanut butter she had craved so much. It was wrapped up in a rag he found on the beach with a gaudy pattern on it.**

**"You got me some cloth? That's sweet but I don't-"**

**"It's not cloth" interrupts Charlie "Look!"**

**He pulled off the cloth to reveal a large jar of peanut butter. Claire's jaw dropped.**

**"Peanut butter?" squeaked Claire with excitement, as she snatched the jar off of him to study it more closely, making sure it was real.**

**After staring at it for a while she looked quietly up at Charlie and whispered, "But it's empty"  
"Exactly. You sniff it and you imagine peanut butter." said Charlie, starting to sweat.**

**"WHY IS IT EMPTY!" screams Claire her eyes beginning to shake with tears.**

**"Well..." Charlie said nervously "I was getting hungry, and you know how simple our foods been lately. I couldn't help myself."**

**"BUT I NEED PEANUT BUTTER!" she screamed, throwing the jar at Charlie, and running off into the jungle.**

**Charlie stood there shocked.**

**"I somehow think I should give her some space." he said, picking up his water bottle as he headed back to the caves to take a nap.**

**Charlie got up and folded up his sheets. He wandered over to the spring and splashed his face. He scratched his head, trying to remember what happened earlier.**

**Then he remembered that he had given Claire the empty jar of peanut butter, she'd had a fit, and ran off into the jungle.**

**Suddenly it hit him, "The jungle is a dangerous place! Claire shouldn't be alone there!"**

**"Do you by any chance need help finding Claire?" asked Locke, who was on the other side of the camp.**

**"Yeah! How did you guess?" said Charlie, who was hurriedly stuffing a bag with bottles of water and shirts.**

**You don't need all that we will be back in a few hours!"**

**After about an hour, they found Claire.**

**She was sat in a clearing, the trees were blocking out the little light left in the sky, so it was hard to tell what she was doing.**

**Charlie crept closer. Eventually he could see that she was rocking back and forth, holding her knees close to her chest.**

**"peanut butter... peanut butter... peanut butter..." she whispered.**

**Charlie leant forwards and put his hand on her shoulder. "Claire it's OK. We can make some peanut butter if you like. Just come back with us" Charlie knew this was a lie, but if it would make Claire safe he didn't care.**

**As soon as he said this her head span round. Her eyes were bloodshot and open wide.  
"Peanut butter?" she breathed, staring at him.**

**"What peanut butter? There aren't any peanuts on the island!" Locke said, completely confused at why Claire had gone insane, as Charlie hadn't told him anything on the way.**

**"NO PEANUT BUTTER!" she screamed, as she stood up and faced the two men.**

**"Oh no! Of course there is peanut butter, right Locke?" as Charlie said this he turned and winked desperately at Locke.**

**"Oh! Yes! There is loads back at the caves!"**

**Charlie still hadn't turned around, and therefore hadn't noticed the fuming Claire walk up behind him. She suddenly leaped on to him and grabbed his neck. Charlie desperately tried to get a grip on Claire to push her away. Locke just stood there waiting for the tussle to end. "Surely Claire won't kill him?" he thought as the fight progressed.**

**After a while it was obvious Charlie couldn't win. He was pinned to the ground, and Claire had her hands wrapped tightly round his neck.**

**Locke had no other alternative but to shoot Claire, if she killed Charlie she would try to kill him and everyone else on the island.**

**"BANG!" Claire fell to the ground. Charlie jumped to his feet, staring back and forth between Locke and Claire, trying to work out what had happened.  
He walked over to Claire thinking she was asleep.**

**"Bloody hell! Who -, or what killed her?" he yelled, turning to Locke.**

**"She was out of control, she would have killed you and others if I hadn't done that when I did"  
"But why kill her!" he screamed walking towards Locke, ready to attack him.**

**"Look Charlie, there's no need to hurt me! It wasn't anyone's fault, it couldn't have been helped!"**

**"How couldn't it have been helped?"**

**"She was crazy, pregnant, and craved peanut butter! There was nothing I could do! OK?" Locke yelled walking off leaving Charlie standing in the clearing with a blank expression on his face.**


End file.
